


Fanfiction

by SpaceValkyrie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceValkyrie/pseuds/SpaceValkyrie
Summary: Noct and Prompto get drunk and write gay fanfiction about their dads.No joke.Chapters, interspersing their actual fic and musings.This is bound to get a little out of character, but I'm trying my best.





	

“Dude. Ignis does not sound like that.”

“And you know this because..?

“Blah blah. I know he’s like, your butler or whatever. But I’m a photographer. I make a living out of seeing these things, dude. Trust me. I know.”

“He’s not my butler.” There was a bite to that. But he was drunk, so it was less of an actual bite and more of his usual poutiness escaping. Stubborn as always - and fitting the part of the petulant child, cross-legged on their hotel bed, glaring amid the glow of the laptop screen.

How they’d gotten here was no matter. Mostly because neither of them really knew. Something something, Gladio smuggling them beers in after Ignis told them to get an early night. Something something, the habitual devolution of scouring the internet for memes and youtube videos of baby chocobos trying to climb up staircases led to one too many beers (three, for the each of them and their shitty fortitudes).

Something, something...writing a “smut fanfic” (Prompto told him it was called) about Ignis and Gladio.

“Ignis slash Gladio. It means like...they’re doing it.” Prompto stuck his index finger in his mouth suddenly, then immediately plopped it out with a sickeningly wet sound. 

Noct raised an eyebrow. Or tried to. It was easier being skeptical and broody when he wasn’t three beers in. God damn, three beers really was his limit. “What does that sound even mean?”

“You know…” The blonde boy waggled his own eyebrows. He was much more in control of his facial muscles at this stage of un-sobriety. Which Noctis found even more annoying than usual. 

He sort of knew what the sound meant; and yet for two boys who were drunkenly about to write gay porn about their pseudo-fathers (on how many fucking levels was this weird and did they care), the actual idea of what that wet, sickening “pop” meant had them both giggling like maniacs.

Yes, even Noct. 

He was capable of such a noise.

Prompto cracked his knuckles, leaving his fingers intertwined and loping them back around his head as he sat on the pillow next to Noct, slightly leaning into the other boy. “How about this. Ignis says, ‘Oi, ‘ello Glady-baby. ‘Ow ‘bout some nice thick schnitzel for tonight’s din-din, eh?”

There was a devastatingly long pause. Within which, Noct was wholly certain his brain had just imploded.

Then he burst into raucous laughter.

Prompto, on the other hand, look offended and confused. “What?” He impetuously squeaked, closing his lips around the beer bottle as he took a swig. “That’s exactly what the dude sounds like.”

Noct thought about it for a moment. He could, for the first time in years, take up Ignis’ side and derail this atrocious notion. Yes, Ignis sounded like an asshole. Yes, Noct was 99.6% sure the guy was faking an English accent because he’s watched too much Hell’s Kitchen. 

But he still did not sound like an Aussie with four teeth and a weird penchant for German cuisine and horrible innuendos.

Though...making a “fanfiction” about that was rather appealing at four am, drunk out of his mind.

Noct slowly slid the laptop into Prompto’s lap.

“...Just do it, man.”


End file.
